The Robe of the Wildmage
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: Everytime I picture Daine, I see her with her own robe, like Numair's black one. I thought I should make it a story, so here it is! RR! 1 yr after RoTG Better summary inside.


**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. I haven't published anything lately because first my computer broke down (moan) and then I got bombarded with homework and assignments. They're such a pain, I know, but I finish school next Wednesday, so I should be able to put stories up quicker. Well, you don't really want to hear about me and my life; I know I wouldn't! Onward then!**

**Summary: (I don't usually put summaries inside my stories, but this one might sound a bit confusing when I enter it into the site, so I'm putting in this one as well).**

**Numair, being a black robe, has a black robe (of course). I always thought it would be nice if Daine had one as well. This is the story of how she got it and how she gave away a _tiny _but rather important secret about herself and a certain tall, handsome mage. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge).**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, all the characters belong to Tamora Pierce whom I worship day and night. It would be nice to own Numair though, (giggle). Who agrees with me girls!!!!!???????**

**The Robe of the Wildmage**

"Daine! There you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

The tall, lanky and remarkably handsome man entered the stable and instantly started complaining.

His dark skin and black, expressive eyes made him a favourite among the ladies of the court but, for a year now, those eyes turned only to Daine, his friend, former student and love. For this, Daine was extremely grateful.

"No Numair, I don't know how long you've been looking, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Daine said and continued grooming her mare, Cloud.

Numair continued talking as if he hadn't heard her and, sure enough, said, "Ever since breakfast! Do you have _any _idea how long ago that was?"

Daine went on grooming patiently and waited as Numair got rid of all his steam.

When he had done this, he entered the stall, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

She pulled back reluctantly and said, "Numair, someone might see."

"So let them!" Numair said hotly but released her anyway. "I'm sick of having to keep us a secret! A year is just to long."

"I know, but what would people say?"

"They've said a lot worse, I'm sure!"

Daine sighed and asked, "Were you looking for me for any reason in particular?"

"Yes actually," Numair replied, suddenly very pleased with himself. "I've got a surprise for you. Come on."

Numair gave her enough time to put away her combs and brushes before taking her hand and pulling her all the way up to King Jonathon and Queen Thayet's private sitting room.

Ranged around the room were many of their friends, sitting of standing as their nature's dictated.

The King and Queen were sitting on a small sofa with Alanna the Lioness perched on the arm next to the King. Her husband, Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, was over by the mantle eyeing a valuable jade elephant. Sarge and Buri, commander's of the Queen's Rider's, sat stiffly in armchairs and Onua stood beside a window. Evin and Miri, Daine's Rider friends, stood, looking uncomfortable in such noble company. Stefan the hostler stood in the farthest corner of the room. Daine had no idea why _he _was there.

"Hello everyone," Daine said, surprised. "What are you all doing here? What's going on?"

"I told you; I have a surprise," Numair said. "They're here for the presentation."

"Presentation? Of what?"

"Of this," Queen Thayet said and stood up.

She moved gracefully to her bedroom and returned with a long box. She set it on a table and opened it revealing a long robe.

It resembled the black robe that Numair wore to social functions, only this one was leaf green with gold embroidered animals and gold trim on the hem and cuffs.

"It's the only one in existence," Numair said quietly from behind her. "I had it made specially. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your work robe to find out the measurements."

"Is that what happened to it? I'd wondered where it had disappeared to."

Daine's voice cracked slightly and she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you try it on?" Numair suggested, to give her something to do.

She obliged and it fit perfectly. It even had the feel of Numair about it.

"What about the other's with wild magic?" she asked, meaning Onua and Stefan.

"They were given green and gold armbands."

Daine looked and Onua and Stefan displayed theirs.

They were the same leaf green and gold colour but the gold was only on the edges and there were no embroidered animals.

Daine's eyes filled with tears again and, when she looked at Numair, she saw in his eyes, the love he had for her that he rarely ever showed in public.

She took three steps to him and he swept her up in his arms. Daine clung to him as if she were drowning and cried out her thanks and love for him and all he did for her on his shoulder.

Finally lifting up her head, Daine looked deep into his eyes and, without knowing how it had happened, was kissing him.

Daine and Numair's long forgotten friends stared in silent shock.

Alanna managed to open her mouth to say something but Jon's hand over her mouth stopped her.

The shock turned to awe and they looked on at the couple clinging to each other as if they could never get close enough. A more in love pair no one had ever seen.

The two finally broke apart and gradually became aware of their surroundings.

Their eyes widened and Numair's head shot up as Daine whirled around and jumped away in the one movement. Both were blushing furiously.

Everyone else in the room was grinning from ear to ear and Miri giggled.

"Ah, it's not how it looks…" Numair began.

"_Oh no_, Numair, it's not how it looks at all," Alanna said and stood up.

Walking over to them, Alanna looked up at Numair, eyeing him sternly. Suddenly, Alanna looked the taller person, and that was saying something, for Numair was fully six foot five.

"Numair," Alanna said and drew a breath to start yelling but Daine jumped between them.

"Alanna wait," she said and Numair's arms circled her waist, pulling her to him.

"Numair would never hurt me, Alanna, or take advantage of me. You know that. I love him; I always have, only, I was too stubborn to see something for what it really was."

"Explain," Alanna said tersely.

Quickly, and with Numair's help, Daine told everyone the minor but important details that they had conveniently forgotten when telling of their unexpected adventure to the Realms of the Gods.

When they were done, the room was silent.

"Well," George said. "I'm glad it finally happened. It would have been horrible waiting for years. I thought we'd all be in the Black Gods realms by the time it dawned on them both."

Seeing the funny side, everyone, including Alanna, Daine and Numair, laughed.

"I suppose you're right," Alanna said. "Look after Numair. If you hurt her, _I'll_ hurt _you_!"

Numair gulped and nodded. Then he said to Daine, "So, you can move in now, right?"

Daine laughed and slapped him playfully.

**A/N: I think this is my fave fanfic and the best I've ever written. Even if you don't think so, read and review!!!!!! **


End file.
